One Moment More
by nikitazkya
Summary: I plan to take a scene and give it one more moment than we saw on TV.


**One Moment More... From episode "The 3RD Choir" I took a scene and added a moment more. I will hopefully do a few more of these. If you like this, catch my original stuff at nikitazkyawrites dot blogspot .com I am trying to write original stuff daily on the blog. I will take suggestions and requests for One Moment Mores for different episodes... from any season.**

**I do not own any of the characters from NCIS LA, if I did they would be locked in my basement and I would not be up here writing.**

"Agent Blye, Detective Deeks." The Justice Department agent addressed them briskly as they walked through the gym.

"How long are these Justice Department jokers going to be digging through our files?" Kensi asked, barely masking her annoyance with the unwanted and unwelcomed audit. "We should be charging them rent."

"Or call the exterminator." Deeks replied, more casually. Obviously less bothered by the intrusion. "Hey, what do you think of the name Shepherd?"

"For what?"

"What do you mean 'for what?' For a kid."

"Fine if he's raising goats…"

"Technically that would be a goat herder."

"Not a bad name, Goat herd Deeks"

"Sorry that I asked."

"Why did you get some bimbo pregnant?" She asked, with a hint of concern.

"Hey," He replies with mischief in his eyes, "not yet." He flashes her a smile.

"You better be talking about one of your stripper friends."

"I don't have any stripper friends… oh, I do have acquaintances who on occasion dance."

"Not unlike yourself…"

"Dance to make ends meet."

"O, I bet they can make their ends meet… a lot. You never told me about your stage name. Let me guess… um, Magic Marty? Dirty Deeks? No, no, no Scabby Spice!" Kensi was laughing now, in only that condescending way that she could. Deeks took it all, everything Kensi could dish out, he could take. He was just happy they were there and together. He would take whatever came his way as long as they were together.

"I need to talk to you two." Granger approached, all business as usual.

"We carpooled," Kensi offered quickly.

"Yeah, going green…"

"Yeah, saving the planet."

"It's like Superman, except of course I wear my underwear on the inside of my pantaloons." Both agents giggle nervously.

"When he remembers to wear underwear." Kensi adds, instantly regretting it as Granger gives her a stare. "I'm kidding! Just kidding, he wears underwear, I think, I'm assuming, I don't know, we are JUST, just partners." Kensi nervously looks down.

"Partners." Deeks says, popping the P in partners.

Granger, unimpressed asks, "Where's Jones?"

"Uh, is she not in yet?" Kensi asks, trying to forget the awkward conversation they just had.

"No, and she is not returning my calls." Granger seemed both concerned and a bit annoyed.

"Well, in all fairness she did just kill somebody. Maybe she needs some time to process that." Deeks explains with compassion. He knew it had been very hard on Nell.

"Unfortunately, time is something we are running out of. We have a former East German operative gunning for Hetty. I am going to need all hands on deck." Callen rushes in a pushes past Deeks. "Agent Callen! Callen!" Callen moves swiftly up to ops, completely ignoring the assistant director.

Deeks tries once again to break the tension, "Maybe he didn't hear you…" Granger responds in a silent stare. Deeks and Kensi turn away and head to their desks. "Nope."

Kensi starts to clear a few things off her desk so she can find workspace to start in on some paperwork she needs to file. "That was intense, huh."

"Yeah, you think Granger is going to have it out with Callen?"

"No idea, but Callen is pretty close to this, Hetty is about as close to family as he has got. He won't let anything happen to her, and no one will stop him, not even Granger." Kensi settled in and looked at Deeks. He looked a bit concerned for his friend. He also looked about perfect with his hair tussled and that scruff. She hated that loved it so much. "About earlier…."

"Yeah?"

"Shepherd, it is not bad, but I prefer River."

"River? For a kid? Really Kens?" He teased while his heart did flips. She wanted a kid someday, even if he had to live with the name River… maybe they would have girls. Deeks gave a huge smile and Kensi never quite knew why.


End file.
